The Day We Met
by Nyctophilia Nightfall
Summary: Sorry I don't have a good summary for this story but I will soon come up with one. Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K Rowling and my OC belong to me. Update: Sorry for not uploading. I am working on Chapter 3 but I didn't like how it turn out so I am editing the chapter and I am also working on chapter 4 as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was playing in the background of my mansion. I just finished my lesson on spells and potions. I was wearing a red dress with black flat shoes, my hair was half up and half down with a braided crown.

"Mommy I'm going to my secret place!" I yell as I ran with a big smile on my face. "Okay and be careful!" I hear her yell from the watch. I start running again until I open the gate and continue to run, this time behind careful I leap over a small stream. The forest is beautiful in the day time but at night it can be scary, my mother always tells me if I ever go over to the fields I must get back before the sun sets.

I continue to run through the forest while stumbling here and there finally reaching the open fields of flowers. No matter how many times I come here it always amaze me how beautiful it is. I would walk as I was looking around and looking up until I am in the center of the flowery field, so many colors and different flowers. There I spotted a big tree in center but a bit far from the rest. The tree is big, it have two different color purple; one is light purple almost like pink and the other is a lavender color there were hanging, my mother told me it was called Wisteria Tree or Weeping Tree.

My mother told me the reason why the tree gotten its name because when it rains, the raindrops falls from the drooping branches of the willow resembling tears. It sounded sad but the tree itself is so beautiful.

"Hey, who are you?" I hear a voice as it snapped me out of the tree's hypnosis. I look around to find who voice it belong to and to a boy sitting on tree branch. He was shorter then me by a inch, he had light blue eyes, he have platinum blonde hair that is sleek back and have a thin face holding a snobby look, like he was better than me with his head held high looking down on me and smirked at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was so mesmerized by this tree and how beautiful is it." I said sheepishly as my hands were behind my back.

"I know this tree is mesmerizing and beautiful which is why I have claimed this tree to be mine." He said as he still holding his smirk.

"Your tree? I don't see your name on it, the last time I checked." I continued. "I have been coming here and I never seen you here so this tree is mine." I says as I fold my arms cross my chest and looks up at the boy with a smirk.

The smirk wipe off his face as he jumps down from the branch he was sitting. I took a step back as he walks up to me. "This is mine tree and I was here first before you shown up."

"Geez I would have thought you would be taller than me but you're pretty short." I put my hand on my forehead in a salute gesture and went above his head.

"I am not short for your information, and your shoes is given you more height which make you look taller." He says as he blush from embarrassment of his height.

"For your information I am wearing flats. There is no reason excuses for that you behind short." I look down twisting my foot to show the boy. "Fine why not share the tree than?" Changing the topic as it seems to be hurting his pride.

"Why should I share my tree to a person like you, you're probably a half blood or a muggle which is even worse." The boy said as he have the disgust expression as he look up and down at me.

"I have you know I am a Pureblood thank you very much and so are my parents! And how dare you!" I said to him angrily. I turn to leave. "Now if you will excuse me I will be taking my leave." Before I could leave the boy grabs my arm and stops me from leaving.

"Wait. I'm very sorry if I defended you." The boy say then pulls his hand away from me quickly. I turn around and see a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Well you see I have never apologized to anyone before. And you are the first person I ever apologized too. I were always right and people around me were always wrong." He says.

"I forgive you since this is our first time encounter with each other, and you shouldn't judge people before getting to know them first." I says with a smile.

"Lets call it truce, deal?" He asks as he sticks his hand out.

I look at the boy's hand than at him and I automatically smile. "Truce." I gently grab his forearm.

"What is this? Do you even know how to shake hands?" The boy was confused of my action.

"Yes I do and this is called the forearm shake." I said proudly. "This is how a person isn't hiding and weapons and a good way to trust someone. And Truce."

The boy smiles a mimics me. This was the beginning of a new friendship between us.

"What's your name?" He ask me. When I think about it I didn't really tell him my name.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else. I says, playfully tease.

"Just want to know who I'm going to be stuck with." He says.

"As you saying by 'stuck' you mean playing with me. My name is Scarlett, Scarlett Watson. You can call me Scarla, that's what my parents calls me." I said as I stick my hand out and the boy takes it, this time we were using a regular handshake.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Now that I know your name, my father knows your father. He mentioned your family before." He says. I was curious but I didn't bother to ask, I probably wouldn't understand it either.

"Since we are friends now, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Who said I want to be friends with you?" He asks as I punch him in his shoulder. "Ow why you're so violent." Rubbing his shoulder.

"The moment we called it truce and I'm not violent. I says. "What's wrong being friends anyway?" I asks him.

"Because..." he trailed off as I looked at him confused. "Because we are rivals and rivals can't be friends."

"If we so much of a rival why we exchanged names and agreed to be friends? That should not stop us from beings friends, that's our family rivalry we're just kids." I says. "The only thing we should worry about is how much fun time to play. I smiles.

"My father won't approve this, especially to a Watson."

"Do you listen to your father and his commands?" I ask curiously.

"Do you?"

"I didn't answer right away I knew how that feels. Have to listen to your parents commands all the time. "Sometimes." I says.

"So I will see you here again, maybe tomorrow?" He ask sheepishly and I smiles.

"Is Draco taking a liking of my presence already?" I says teasing.

Draco face turn tint red of embarrassment and tries to denied it. "No I'm just curious that's all." He says as he turn his face as he folded his arm across his chest.

I giggles and smiles. "Of course...right after my lesson at least." I look up at the sky and sees the sun is starting to set. "I should head back, it starting to get late." Draco look up at the sky as well and nods, we both wave at each other before separating.

It's amazing how quickly Draco and I became friends despite our parents being rivals to each other, neither of our parents knew about our friendship. I didn't have much friends since my parents, well mostly my father who didn't want to play with the other kids especially Draco. My mother didn't like the idea since I was only seven years old. We spent as much time as we could in the fields.

Sometimes we would play games, one game we enjoy the most is Slay the Dragon. I will use my magic to make a tower and create a dragon that breathes smoke and we would have use our toys as treasure as the dragon guards it a few minutes later I hear the boy gasp. I look at him.

"How do you do that?" He asks stares mesmerized at the tower and dragon comes to life.

"It's hard to explain how but if I concentrate I can do it. I say. The boy still holding his shock.

"You can do magic without a wand?" He asks me.

"Yes and no. I can't always do it, which is why learning. But it only works if really concentrate or use my imagination." I say. "Just now I was using my imagination, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." He say as I nod my head and we began to play.

The same night, during dinner I noticed my parents' action, I never brought it up until now. My mother would ask my father how was his day at work, my father make potion, analysis and test them before selling it he can make custom potion for his customers. As my parents were talking I began to ask my father a curious question.

"Father?" I didn't look up at him as I was too busy poking my food with my fork but I knew I got his attention. How come when we have dinner parties or just a party with other family but with the Malfoys?"

The room got quiet, so quiet you can only hear the clock ticking. I finally look up at my father with my curious brown eyes. My mother looks at me then at him, he wiped his mouth before he start to tell me about the Malfoys. I wanted to know if it's true that we are a family rivalry to each other. "Scarlett." My father begins. "The reason why we never invited the Malfoys, well you see...because." My father tries to find the right words for me to understand.

"Because we're rival?" I say to my father as I look away from my plate. My parents were stun, seeing their reaction is all the answer I needed.

"How do you know that? Did you spoken to their child?" He ask me. I didn't him to know, I didn't want him to be mad so I dodge his question.

"I mean why can't we be friends? We do live close to each other. We basically neighbors. I stated the obvious.

"Scarla, sweetheart were you been observing again? My mother asks me and I nod.

"Yes I have, including the holidays as well. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy the family company but most of them aren't in my age group and I feel like they get bored playing with me." I added. My parents didn't know want to say, especially my father he was impressed how I can notice something like that.

It was late spring and early summer Draco and I sometimes we play Slay the Dragon, which became our favorite game, spot the different wild animals and we would them especially the deers that comes into the fields. We will lay on the grass as we watch the clouds goes by and we will say what the clouds look like. One day we got stuck in the rain and we used the Wisteria Tree as shelter, on the same day I told him how the tree got its name.

Whenever it rains we will bring our favorite book and we would trade each other books. We even take naps at times when it's raining or not. When Draco is asleep, I would secretly place a just finished flower crown on his head, laugh silently without waking him up. I even show him how to make one too after finding one on his head, which he was terrible at it until he got the hang of it after his few failed attempts.

"Fall is coming." I stated laying on the bed of flowers.

"Yeah." He agrees as he lays next to me staring at the clouds and the birds dancing in the sky. You know before we leave we should really give this place a name. He says.

I sits up as I thought about what he said immediately. "Now that you mention that, we should before it's too late.

Draco sits up as well as we both face each other to think of a good name. The only thing we can agree on is using the word secret.

"How about Secret Garden?" He asks. I was thinking Garden of Secret but I like his better.

"Yes, lets use it. Secret Garden!" We didn't have to think too hard and long to come up with a name for us to agree or disagree. It was a good and perfect timing too as our usually time, the sun was ready to set and we wave and tell each other see you later.

The season started to change as it's now Autumn. It holds the summer feeling but it was a bit windy. I try begging my mother to let me go outside every day or every other day as she was not having it. Draco and I began to use paper planes as we can communicate, I use my wandless magic, I close my eyes visualizing Draco before throwing the paper plane out my window. Winter came quickly as Autumn was so short, my mother wanted me concentrate on lessons and studies. I couldn't help but think about Draco since we haven't seen nor contact each since it's a blizzard.

My father was teaching me different variety of potions and began to create my own as well which was hard at first. With few tries I was able to get it.

Spring has arrived and Winter ended as so if my long due of my lesson and studies. I needed a break. I pick up my book that Draco gave me when we trade books. As I was into my book hear my name being called from downstairs from my father. I sigh as the first thing that comes to mind is more lessons. I don't my brain can handle anymore. As I enter the living room both of my parents were standing next to each other as if something had happened.

"Scarla. Remember when you were five years old?" My mother ask as I nod my head.

"Yes I remember." I say.

"Well your father and I decided to give you something. But you must promise to take care of it, do you understand?"

"I promise mommy." I respond. I getting confuse. I was hoping it wasn't another spell book of magic.

"Vikram." My mother looks at him as she says his name. He removed his hands from behind his back as he holding a box with holes. I slowly took the box looking at it curiously, I wanted to shake it but I feel I would be scold for doing so, so I look up at both my parents hoping to tell me what's inside.

"Open it sweetie." I pick up the lid slowly opening it and looks inside. My face lit up and I can tell my eyes were fill with sparkles. I gently pick up a white python, it was tiny perfectly fit in my hands.

"Oh thank you so much!" I couldn't hold my excitement any longer. It was pure white like snow and so cute with it's beady eyes. "I already got a name picked out for him."

"He's a she." My mother correcting me. "What's the name did you pick for her?" She asks.

"Snow. I'm going to call her Snow."

I ran outside with my new pet who I immediately fell in love with. I ran to the secret garden that Draco and I named before the winter came. I began to chuckle of the thought of him being scared of a harmless snake I was even more excited that I'm able to see him again, two seasons was way too long.

"Scarla?" I hear my name from a familiar voice. I look over and I see Draco emerging from the bushes. My smile grew even wider to the point of my cheeks begins to hurt and from smiling like a Cheshire cat. We came out at the same time and I ran up to him to hug him. He hesitates for a moment before hugging me and quickly pulling away. "You almost made me drop my apple." As he would blush from embarrassment as I would laugh.

"What's so funny?" He ask.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Oh I want to show you something." I would gently pick my snake off my shoulder as she balled up.

Draco jumps back in fright upon seeing my pet snake, again he would say how I almost made him drop his apple trying to hide the fact he got scared. I reassure him that the snake is harmless.

Morning turn to afternoon and we did our usually things, this time we went to the stream that only reach to our ankles as I walk around I felt the coldness from water that splash onto me. I look up and see Draco bend over cupping his hand with water with a evil yet playfully smirk. I kick the water which it hit him in his face as I laugh at him as paid back. Now it turn into a water fight. Hours later we sat underneath the sun to dry off. Another hour has gone by and we resume playing, before the sun was to set we decided to dance, we did the waltz. Once we was down we gently bow at each other, me doing curtesy and Draco bowing and we would laugh and complaint each other.

"You dance lovely Ms. Watson."

"Why thank you sir and so do you."

We sat down underneath the tree as if we were two old people. Draco was about to grab his apple but was frighten by my pet snake again. "Your snake is on my apple." He says as he hide behind me.

"Stop being a big baby. She's not gonna to hurt you." I remove Snow off the scared cat Draco's apple and handed it to him. Before he took a bite of it he began to search around his apple as I roll my eyes. All I can think of that he's such a drama queen, well king if that even a real thing. Draco quickly handed me his apple without saying a word. I looked at him confuse.

"What?" I ask him.

"You must be at least hungry. So I am sharing you my apple." He says.

"Thank you but no thanks I'm go." I told him.

"It is not right for a gentleman to eat first and to eat in front of a girl." Draco looks away. I can tell he is blushing I find it kind of cute when he gets all blushing from embarrassment.

"What is that I'm sensing? Does Draco got some chivalry, you're such a gentleman." I teases him and took his apple and thank him before taking a bite.

We discovered that apples is one of our favorite food. It was strange to share food especially with a strange but he wasn't a stranger he's my first best friend.

We decided to relax and sit on the tree branch. We basically did every fun games and activities we did, it was so quiet and I notice Draco look concern about something.

"I think...I think my parents are getting suspicious." He says.

"Of what?" I ask.

"Of who I am playing with. My father particularly we are going to need to be more careful." He says I nod my head I felt the same way too with my father. We both jump down from the tree branch and we spend the rest of our day chasing each other.

"Draco." An unfamiliar voice says from behind us. We were currently running in the field chasing each other. Both Draco and I frozen on the spot as if someone put a freezing spell on us. Draco slowly turned around from behind us looking at the unfamiliar person. In seconds my father pops a few yard in front of us. He was looking at us then was looking at the man behind us. We turn around to look at who everyone else was staring at. I saw a very tall man with long platinum hair and light blue eyes just like Draco's. I knew instantly he was Draco's dad.

"Hello Lucius." My father greets him. His face was calm but his eyes looked scary. For a blink moment I sworn I thought I saw my father's eyes change colors. We were in the middle of our fathers.

"Vikram, I am here to collect him son, Draco." Mr. Malfoy says in his clam and collected voice. Draco and I moved from out spot. There were so much tension in the air, it was like our peaceful garden began to be contaminated by our father's presence.

"He's not harming anyone but I must as the sun is beginning to set." My father says.

"Did my father knew that I was playing with Draco? How can he known" I thought to myself.

"I do agree. My son will no longer be associate with your...daughter." He says referring to me. "Draco. Come. It's getting late. We need you to get prepare." His father says. Draco walks over to his father, he looks back at me. "Say your goodbye Draco, this is the last time you will ever seeing and coming to this place again." His father says. But before Draco could say anything his father dragged him away by his upper arm, all he can do is wave. I could feel myself wanted to chase after him. My father grabs my wrist preventing me to go after him. I guessed he sense it.

Feeling hurt, I could feel the tears falling down freely. My father gets down on his knees and hugs I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't cry." Trying to comfort me as he rubs my back. He pulls me out the hug as he wipe my tears away.

"Am I in trouble? Are you mad? Will he get in trouble?" I ask my dad as I stop crying but tears still flows down a little.

"No you're not going to get in trouble and I am not mad but you did lie to me for be friending Draco." My dad says. "But I am glad you made a friend."

"He's my best friend and how did you know?" I ask my dad.

"When you bring a different book back home and you begging your mother to go outside, which it was different from all of your begging." He says as picked me up.

"Will I ever see him again and be friends?" I ask.

"You will some day." He says as he carry me home leaving this beautiful Secret Garden. That was the time and place we've ever seen other.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After that scene I was finally able to cope with the lost of losing my best friend but I still have one friend left who I know she won't leave my side and that was Snow. I know it sounds so wrong as if I just replacing him. My father wasn't too upset at me for being friends with Draco but was happy I made a friend.

Months has passes since that day. Finally heading out to Hogwarts. I have heard of it from my parents but they didn't tell me a lot of details. When I first heard of it I began laugh because it sounds like a pig with a wart and it's even funnier when I made fun of it saying warthogs. My parents were trying to be serious with me but couldn't help but to laugh.

Platform nine and three quarters. It was so much people. When I got my letter I was super excited. My parents has already went shopping when I sadden by the fact of losing my only best friend. I begged my parents to letting me bring Snow, I'm so attach to her I didn't want to separated, not again. They both agreed and bought a tank. Snow has grown a little bigger since I got her, she was able to wrap herself around my hand and wrist I even let her sit on around my neck.

"Now Scarla don't be scared, it's always scary when you first start off but you will get use to it and you'll be just fine." My mother says with a smile. I look over as my dad as he puts my things in the first years storage compartment.

"That's the last of it." As he place a protective spell on the tank to be on the safe side, just in case if it breaks. "Scarla I want you to do your best and be good and always remeber to mind your P's and Q's and always act like a young lady." My mom says. My father walks over and hugs me for a while before pulling me away as he places both hands on my shoulders. "I want you to listen to me very carefully." He says looking at me straight in my eyes and I did the same. "You don't have to listen to that Malfoy child or that the Malfoys for that matter, do you understand." I nodded my head as my dad gently squeeze my shoulders.

~Flashback Begins~

I was in my room practicing my spells. My father wanted me to practice levitation it was hard to do with my eyes close. I began to feel the book lift up from the palm of my hands but can still feel it on my hands.

"Have you gone mad!" I hear my father yelling downstairs causing me to lose concentration and the book fell to the carpeted floor. I left my room to see what causes my father to yell in such matter.

As I arrived I peaked from the corner of the door where the stairs located. To my surprise I see Mr. Malfoy. This is the first time in my life I ever seen a Malfoy in our mansion.

"Please do think on it Vikram."Lucius says in his usually calm voice.

"There's nothing to think about. Do you honestly believe that I will let my daughter to be push around." My father says. I couldn't see my father face, but if im correct his eyes must have changed color again like that day.

Mr. Malfoy wasn't faze by my father but I didn't hear my mother. I slowly left my corner without being notice to find my mom, as I was looking for her I hear laughter. I head towards the kitchen as that's where the source was coming from.

"Mommy?" I said as if I was scared but I was curious. To my eyes I seen another person with my mother. She was beautiful you can see few wrinkles but she was still beautiful, her skin was pale like snow as is she didn't see the sun. Her lip were color red as a rose as it match her sking tone, her eyes are blue like the sky and long blonde hair with black streaks. I knew instantly she's a Malfoy as well and Draco's mother. I look around the room to see if Draco was around, but there's no sign of him to which I was sad.

My mother looks at me as is she was caught in the act as she stands up from her seat. "What's wrong with daddy? And why the Malfoys are here?" I was so confused as to what they doing here and what's going on.

"Well, you see hunny our husbands want to talk business." She says in a way I could understand.

"So this is the girl who was playing with my son, Draco." Ms. Malfoy states as she place her glass down after taking a sip of her drink with a smile. It was like she lifted her head up to look at me, the same way Draco did when we first encounter.

I walks towards my mother hiding behind her as I peaked out from my mother's legs. I don't know why their presence is so tense so to be around. "Vivian, your daughter is a beautiflu young lady." She compliment me. "I would like to thank you for being my son's life and being his friend. I never seen my son so happy when he wants to go out to play." She said as she was thanking me.

We heard Mr. Malfoy calling his wife. As the three of us went to the main room as is standing in front of the door, Ms. Malfoy walks and stands by her husband as they were ready to leave. "I will give you two days to give an answer." Mr. Malfoy said as he looks away from my father than to me. I can see the disgusted in face that I wa with Draco and took his leave.

"Vivian." Draco's mother says my mother's name as she slightly bow her head to the side a little.

"Narcissa."

"I do hope you and your family enjoy the rest of the afternoon. I'll be taking my leave and thank you for the wine." She says as she leaves with her husband linking her arm around his. I was confuse, a minute ago they were laughing and now she dislike her or have something against my mom.

Two days has come and the Draco's parents have came. I was in the living room reading the book that Draco have gave me. I haven't gotten the chance to finish reading it due to my lessons. I resume where I left off. My parents were in the dining room with the Malfoys, it's strange to see them sitting in the same room.

"Your time is up. What is your answer?" Lucius asks. I didn't need to see my father expression nor Mr. Malfoy expression and posture.

"I already told you I am not going to have my daughter be your son bodyguard. Their other wizards and witches who be happy to take this job." My father said.

"I beginning to believe my son has taken a liking in your daughter and it's best for him to be around someone who he know."

I couldn't concentrate on my reading I kept getting drawn out of the story especially to the good parts. I place my bookmark to where I left off and closes it. I walk and stand by the doorway between the dining room and the living room.

"What's going on? What's the commotion?" I asks I had a feeling it something to do with me. "Whatever it is I'll do it."

"You are not going to do anything, especially for the Malfoys." My father didn't like what I said.

"Then what's the issue dad?" I can you guys in the next room but I can't get what you all talking about and I can't concentrate when I'm reading." I complain.

Mr. Malfoy began to explain the situation to me. "I have asked...suggested to have someone to watch over Draco and I came to the conclusion you will be the one to do."

"My daughter is not going to babysit your son." My father protest.

What? Me? Be Draco's bodyguard? I thought of the idea crazy and wrong but when I thought about it a little longer, blocking the growups conversation I have this feeling, I don't know if I was scared or happy it was a mixed feelings. If I was to do this offer that mean I can be with Draco again and we can be friends again.

"I'll do it." I cut them and tring to hide my excitment. I stood between my father and Mr. Malfoy. I was being brave but I can feel the nervousness inside. I look at me father to reinsure him that I will be fine at the same time he gave in but still doesn't like the thought of me being push around.

Lucius grabs his wand from the inside of his pocket and ask for my wrist. He gently grabs my left wrist as he point his wand, his wand began to glow white, I thought his hand would be cold like his personlity but it was warm. As the glowing white light fades away there was a mark, a mark of the Malfoy crest on my wrist. He releases my wrist as I look at it and gently touching it.

"From this point on. You must watch over Draco, make sure he doesn't get hurt and in trouble. Do you understand?" I ask in a command tone.

"I understan sir." I said.

~Flashback Ends~

"I will." I say as the whistle blows signaling five minutes until departure.

"Good." He says as he hugs me again and my mother joins in the one last hug and kisses my head before I board the train.

As I boarded the train I immediately found a empty compartment and took my sit by the window. I was super nervous but excited as the same time I look at my wrist seeing the mark as I think back of that day. Snow slithers down from my neck to my wrist covering my newly mark. "You're right Snow I should not worry about this." As I smile.

Final the train has stopped I fell asleep during the train since I have to wake up super early to pack my things. I love the scenery as the train goes by. I didn't know when I began fall asleep but I was lucky I woke up just in time too before the made its destination.

"Come come. First year come with me." I hear a voice as I exit the train. I follow ever the horde of people. I immediately look around my surrondings.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper to myself looking across the lake at the castle. It was like I was transported to a fairy tale world. The lights from the castle shining bright and it make the lake shimmer.

"Ok Ok. Calm down calm down, my name is Hagrid and I wan' a group of four per boat! Single line and no pushing!" As Harid introduce himself and gave us instruction. I walk towards the closest boat until someone shoves past.

"Move it!" I hear a person say and I stopped in my track. I knew that voice, I knew it very well. The person stopped in front of my with its back facing me and looked back at me. There, that person was no other than Draco. I was surprised to see him, however he wasn't surprised to see me. I automatically hold my wrist squeezing it.

"Hello Watson." He greets me but not in a friendly way only addressing me by my last name. I was slightly taken back and I look down.

"Um...Hello." I say sheepishly looking up at him. I went over to the boat that only had three people, Hagrid helped me onto the boat. I sat down not making eye contact. My hair fall over my face not bother to moving it, I was hurt and I knew from this moment our friendship has really ended.

The Great Hall. It was an eye catching, with four long tables where the students were sitting and sorted. Many students of year one got their name called and sorted by the sorting hat.

"Scarlett Watson!" Professor McGonagall calls my name to be next to sorted by the sorting hat. I walk up to the hat slowly and turn around as I sit on the stole I look straight ahead, then look at my marked wrist and my eyes swift to Draco before the sorting hat was placed on top of my head and it covers my eyes no longer blocking my view.

"Hmm..."I hear a voice in my head. "A very curous girl..." the sorting hat says."...smart too" it contiunes.

"Like my mother and I'm not that smart." I whisper only for me and the sorting hat can hear.

"Very cunning and intuitive. Yes yes, I see just like your father, you would do great their. I also see ambitious and achievement." I lift my sleeve just a little staring at the mark as I cover it with my hand.

"...I also see ambitious and achievement." It says to me. "Hmm, yes you definitely would do good in Gryffindor, you're smart and kind better be... SLYTHERIN!" The hat yells out. I smile a little as the hat is taken off my head and I look at the right side of me as I look up at the Slytherin bannner then my eyes mets Draco's. The slytherin clapping to have a newest member on their side. I walks over to the Slytherin table and sits at the edge of the table watching the rest of the sorting and I feel pair of eyes staring at me I turn my head a little to look behind me and sees Draco looking at me as he seems not happy we're sorted in the same house.

My time at Hogwarts seem to rough, I knew it wasn't going to be easy until thing got easy over time. September has came and I haven'y made any friends yet since I arrived here, I wanted to be friends with Draco again but it seem he made himself known in the school. The girls were nice, they would help me find my classes but I don't see myself getting along with them.

"Well I didn't think I have to share house with a second rate like you. Its mind as will give up, you will never me since you are second rate." I hear Draco from behind me. His friends began to laugh. He didn'y waste no time to make friends. I hold my close to my chest and bite my lip, I remeber what my parents said just bite your tongue and don't take crap from the him, well not in those words. I walk away trying to ignore him.

"Aww are you going to cry?" One of his friends, I think Crabbe his name, asks in a baby voice impression. I turn around shooting all three with a glare and as I open my mouth to say something I was cut off by someone.

"Hey you leave her alone." A voice came from behind me as it was rushing to defined me. I turn around and see the boy name Harry Potter.

"Look everyone Harry Potter coming to the rescue!" Goyle trying to make a scene.

"Did Potter came to save the Princess? Look Watson your knight in shining armor came." Draco teasing with his smirk.

"Knock it off Malfoy or you will get it."

"Ohh I'm so scared." Draco says pretending to be scared and laugh as his friend joins in. Harry pointed his wand at him but I know he was bulffing. as they were laughing I secretly levitate Goyle's hand and made him slap Draco cross his face.

The boys stopped laughing as Harry already putted his wand away and Draco is holding his right cheek looking at Goyle than I levitate Crabbe's hand and slaps him in the back of his head as Draco looks at Crabbie. "Why did you hit it?" He demanded answers

"I-I didn't do it another, I swear." Crabbie put both hands in the air in defents. This time Goyle kicks him in his butt to which him jumps holding his buttom. As the three boys realize what was going on the began to runs away after a few moments Harry stands in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah, thank you." I didn't want to tell him he was my friend. I didn't think he will torment me so soon, I thought he just ignore me.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I nod my head

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He introduce himself stick his hand.

"Scarlett, Scarlett Watson. You can call me Scarla." I took his hand and shake it.

My birthday was around the corner, only two days left before the 24th of September. After becoming friends with Harry and Ron through him I told the two about myself but I knew Harry wanted to know my relationship with Draco. I hesitant to tell him and I ask the two boys not to judge me before telling them.

"You're friends with Malfoy!" Harry and Ron says in a surprising unison way.

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud." I put my finger over my lips in a hush gesture, I even learn that words gets around fast like wildfire. "And yes, he's basically my best friend..."I paused looking down with a bittersweet smile. "...well was that is." I feel it was best to tell them in the early than later.

My birthday has arrived. My parents sent me birthday cards and gifts, one card shoots confetti once you open it the other card shoots mini fireworks spelling out Happy Birthday Scarla' and a journal with my name engrave one in from my dad. "Scarla!" I hear my name called the moment I enter the hall I see Harry waving his arm in the air to get my attention.

I wave back and just before I move Draco bumps me from behind. I glare at him for a second and went back smiling. I walks over and at with them. "Happy birthday Scarla." Harry says.

"Yeah happy birthday." Ron pinched in.

"Thank you."

"Oh...we got you something." Harry quickly pulled at a homemade birthday card. "Sorry it was rushly made and your birthday was coming." He says sheepishly.

"Oh no I really love it thank you, you guys." I take the card. "What really matter that you guys made with the heart."

I had a free period and I decided to head to the library as to why not since my nose is always in a book and the library was always another one of my favorite place to be. I took my journal that my father have gaven me for my birthday I have already written inside of my experience of Hogwarts. I found a table to sit in to study for the transfiguration test, I had confidence that I will pass this test even without studying. Than the potions which I don't need to study for thanks you my father's lesson.

In the afternoon after classes I went back to my favorite sanctuary. It was only few people in the library. I took my seat and went into concentration mode.

"..me" I didn't notice nor i didn't hear the person trying to get my attenton.

"Excuse me." I snap out of my concentration and looks up at who voice was is. "Do you mind I sit here with you?"

"Oh...um yes sure. Sorry I didn't notice you, I had my nose in my books again." I apologise

The girl sits across from me laying her books out. "It's quite alright. Hermione."

"Scarlett." We both shake hands as smile at each other. We have the same class together in transfiguration. We began to chat as we help each other homework. We took a break from our studies and just chat and laugh.

"Oh." Hermione nearly jump out of her seat at she saw a white snake.

"I'm so sorry." I gently grab Snow, I didn't realize she slither off my arm and ball herself up on one of Hermione's books.

"Is that?"

"Don't worry she harmless and she an non venomous. She a ball python and they are constrictors." I explain to her so she won't worry about being poison. I ask her if she would like to hold her as she frighten to hold her on her hand. I gently place my snake in her hand it was funny to see her tense up like that she gave in as I remove Snow from here she give a shiver as chills went down her spin. We reume out study and we would test each other with questions and use the same questons in a different way. With our studying be done we quietly talk with each other until before curfew. We part ways and head to our respectful common rooms.

"Hello again. Did the princess another friend? Where's your knight in shining armor?" Draco appears in front of me after moment I said my goodbye. He was leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I alway says his first name now saying his last name really mean our friendship is over. I walks past him.

"So you finally talking to me." I can tell he have that stupid grin on his face.

"Of course." I say in a sarcastic tone. "I mean I _am_ a second rate to the Malfoys after all." I turn my head wanted to see a good look on his face. "But the last time I remeber you were best friends with _this_ second rate and rival." I turn my hold body to face him. "Or did you forget already?" I smirk at him as his smirk was transfer to me. I see him clench his jaw it seems I hurt his pride.

"I could never be friends with a second place." He says as he points at me.

"You were at one point." I say. Still smirking at him. We stare at each other in silence just like that time with our father did in the field. "Goodnight Malfoy." before taking my left and turn my head. "I do hope you have pleasant dream." Turning my head and heads for my dorm.

Draco would still make fun of me in front of his friends but it wasn't as bad as before I must have hurt his pride last night and this is his way to regain it agin. I started to become fast friends with Hermione as well. She and I would study together and then talk after. I found out she was a muggle-born and her parents were dentists. To my surprise and her surprise as well when she found out she's a witch. I found her life as a muggle born fascination. She even let me read her books in her world.

"Hey Scarla can I ask you something? It's been bothering me for a while now." Hermione asks me. I no my head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but why that Malfoy always terrorizing you, if it isn't Harry it's you. I'm sorry if I step out of my boundaries." She place her hnd on top of mine.

"No, it's alright. It's a long long story." I said with a bittersweet smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry really." Hermione quickly change the topic to our assignment.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry, along with Draco had been found out of bed after hours and had to serve detention in the forbidden forest. The whole school known about it the next day. Draco's father found out that he got in trouble and I got in trouble as well for not keeping an eye on him. I was upset in fact angry. Yes I had agreed to to this because I believe we can be friends again, not to keep an eye on a spoiled brat who is still continue to be spoil twenty-four hours I'm still a kid.

I decided to sit the Slytherin table today to and read. Hermione calls me over as I went over. I asks her what really happened that night as she agree to tell me everything.

History of Magic, Exams. I should be nervous for this my parents had taught me this. It must be because it's part of our grade. My parents were strict with me when it comes to learning. My mother seems to realize their were pushing too hard on my and not being a child so they work around schedule. When I got through the HoM exams it was easy and I know I'll pass this will flying broomstick.

Lately I haven't seen the trios lately. I heard from one of the students saying there's a rumor going around about the trios my first thought will be not again and that means for me that I really need to keep an eye on Draco and put him on a tight leash. Rumor has it there this legendary item called the Philosopher stone, I read that somewhere in one of the books back home but I would never thought it will be real. It said whoever wield it will grant immortality to whoever possesses it. Now I don't really go for rumors but if that's true why do they need want it?

Ron and Hermione told me what happened on their crazy adventure and it was Professor Quirrell behind all this.

Hermione gave me one of her muggle's book she asks her parents to send a book. I ask her if it was ok for take it but she reinsure it was fine. She knew how much I love to read. The book she let me borrow called Romeo and Juliet. The title has drawn me in and I feel like I would love it. I even thank her for it.

The exams are over and I could finally breathe. Everyone was at the hall chatting until Professor Dumbledore tally up the point of the houses. Slytherin came in first where as everyone at the table began to cheer, I didn't care much about points but it seems to be important for everyone. Professor Dumbledore at the last minute as the my table settled down Dumbledore gave the last point to the Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Neville making Gryffindor in lead and winning the House Cup. I clapped for my house but I also clapped for the Gryffins as well.

"Do you have any plans over the summer?" Hermione asks me in our train compartment on the way home.

"Well I am going to write all of you of course and read this book. " I say as I look at every. "Im sure my parents might throw me a welcome back party."

When we arrive to the station we both remind each other to write during the summer. Through the crowd I found my parents, well my father which hugged me tightly. He sees how Snow has gotten big he remember her being tiny but now she grew. I look around the crowd for my mom to which I ask. He told she was busy and didn't want to miss my arrival. I tell him about my year, leaving out the Draco episode, he were glad that I was able to find such close friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As I arrived home I was greeted with a welcome back party. I nearly jumped out of my skin, I was greet by a full house of family members and close family friends. My mother hugged me tightly like dad and gave me lots of kisses, everyone was curious to where I was sorted some bet I was sorted in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw but I told everyone was sorted in Slytherin.

I Wrote to Harry if he would like to hang out but Harry replied back saying he's spending his summer at the Weasley and apologize. I replied back telling him that it's alright and enjoy his summer and to tell Ron I say hi. After sending the letter I decided to read the book Hermione gave me before we left Hogwarts.

As I have already drawn into the book I began to think this is almost like me and Draco, forbidden friendship rather than love. I received letter from Hermione as how I was doing and if I would to spent a day with her. I replied back and agreed to meet up with her.

Diagon Alley is where we met up. It's a good thing it wasn't crowded, it was few people unlike the station was pack like cows. "Scarla over here!" I hear a voice as it took me a moment to look for the source. There I find Hermione waving her arms as she tippy toe.

I walks up to her with a big smile and give her a I miss you hug. "It's so great to see you again." Hermione says

"Yes it is great to see you too, Hermione." I say. We stay in this welcome embrace for a while.

"How was your summer so far?" She asks as she pull out of the hug.

"It was lovely and felt really good to finally relax and breathe." I shake my head as I roll my eye and we both burst into laughter. "Oh I started reading the book you lend me I got to say I fell in love with already." As we walk.

"I am so glad you love it Scarla, I got other books if you're interested. I'll bring some back with me once we get back to Hogwarts. As we was walking we spotted a crowd of people mainly women. Hermione and I went to discover who's over there. To our eyes we see Gilderoy Lockhart, every women fell in love with this man. I didn't understand why they like this guy. He was handsome yes but not a person I would date.

"Let's go Hermione." As I grab her hand. She didn't budge she was has hearts in her eyes.

"Lets go inside." She says as she hold my hand. It seems Lockhart was doing a book signing which explains why so many females are here. As we enter Lockhart was telling his tale and crazy adventures. I cringe so hard.

"I'll be right back." I told her. She nods as she was still hypnotized by his charm and false tales. I stop browsing around the store to for spells and I came around to a copy of a book that Draco gave me to read. I shook my head as a sighs. As I finish bought my book Hermione ran up to me showing me her new book.

"Look Scarla, he gave me a copy of his book and he signed it." Hermione says in her fan girl mode as she place the book in front of face and hugs it.

I wanted to tell her but I bit my tongue and let her be happy. "That's so cool." I say I was happy for her I definitely know she will cherish that book.

"I'm going back to hear more of his story." She says as she clinging onto the book against her chest and runs back to the crowd. I shake my head with a smile. I walk around once more in the store I thought since we going to be here for a while why not.

I went through some aisle just to look at more book until I bump into something or someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I face the person who I bump into as I apologizing.

"Why don't you watch where you doing, Watson." I recognize that voice. I look and see that Draco is in front of me. Draco had grew so much over the summer, he was taller than me now. His face was more mature and his voice has changed as well. Draco hit puberty really hard over the summer.

"On second thought I take back my apologize." I walk past him as he grab my arm as I look back at him.

He would stare at me but doesn't say anything. As I look at his eyes I feel he wanted to tell me something, "Just watch where you going Scarla." He says as he let my arm go and walks away as I was left in the aisle.

I was left dumbfounded as he usually insult me. I snap back into reality. "Wait did he call me by my nickname and not by my last name?!" I thought to myself and quickly walk out of the aisle to find Draco but Draco was already bothering Harry.

I watched from a far until I made myself known glaring at Draco. "Geez Malfoy can't you not bring attention to yourself, I mean its embarrassing." I fold my arms against my chest as I step in between him and Harry. I didn't want to get involve with Draco's drama but I have too since I spotted Mr. Malfoy.

"Look who came, the Princess." Draco says with his signature smirk.

"Too bad you don't have one since you so wick. No on would want to be the a ugly toad like you Malfoy."I say to him the second time I use his last name, deep down it didn't feel right.

"Are you implying you want to date me Watson, if that the case all you have to do is just ask, on second thought I don't want to be caught being around you." He says. I launch at him but I held myself back and was about to tell him that it was too late for that. However the head of cane landed on Draco's shoulder.

"Now now Draco you shouldn't talk bad to this person." His father said from behind him. Draco moves out th way for his his father could walk by and stands in front of us, mostly me. He drift his attention from me to Harry I was move to the side standing beside Draco as he pulls Harry forward and moves his bangs aside to see his scar.

"Did you call me by nickname?" I whisper to Draco only for him to hear but still looking forward.

"You must be hearing things Watson, Why would I do such a thing." He whispers back looking forward.

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy I know you said my name before you left the aisle." I say as I eye him.

"Ah you must be Ms. Granger." He looks at his son for verification which Draco gives a short nod.

When Lucius turn hid attention back to Hermione continue talking to her. "So what if I called you by your silly nickname. It still doesn't make a difference." He whispered as he side eye me.

"It does make a difference that you still me as your friend, your best friend. You just don't want to admit it." I whispers this time I look at him. I beginning to believe his father did something to him, for Draco to act like this.

"Hello Lucius." My father says coldly. "I do hope there is no trouble here. I wouldn't have to report you for hexing of your prefer me to hex you instead." My father asks keeping his composure professional but his voice showed a bit amusement. My father turns his gaze and spots me standing next to Draco and behind Mr. Malfoy.

"Come Draco, we've over stay our welcome far too long." He says. He plavce Ginny book back into her Cauldron. He stands by my father shoulder to shoulder not saying nothing to each other before taking his leave. Draco comes up in front of Harry.

"See you at school." He says and glances at me with a glare before turning and leaving. The rest of the summer went by fast and my father invited my fathers over dinner. Dinner went great, everyone stayed the night. My mother drive everyone to the station I look around for dad.

"He's not coming to see you off this time. He's working on a potion for a customer." She says. Hugs and kisses and the train departs.

"Can you believe that they actually drove a car to school?" I hear people whisper at breakfast the day after we had arrived back to Hogwarts.

"I heard they parked the car on top of the train and just let the train drive them here." Another said.

"I heard they crash landed on the whomping willow tree and won!"

"What no way! I heard Ron took out the whomping willow and save Harry after he hit his head."

"Unbelievable...honestly they could've gotten hurt." Hermione says a bit annoyed after breakfast as we walked to Herbology. She was not happy with Harry and Ron right now and was giving them a cold shoulder.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. I couldn't imagine them doing something like that but again I wondering too what give them the idea to drive the enchanted car to Hogwarts.

"Oh look, it's the Princess and the muggle house elf." I hear Draco from behind of us. I turn my head and sticks out my tongue at him as I continue walking. Of course he heard the rumor about Harry and Ron driving to Hogwarts. "It looks like you're missing someone no a couple of people, I wonder why."

"Give it a rest Malfoy, it's too early." I say until Professor Sprout came and being her class.

* * *

"The Chamber of Secrets have been open. Enemy of the Heir, beware. Hermione reads the message on the wall. Next to the sign is Flich cat, Mrs. Norris. Students began to gather around talking to each other.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next mudblood. I hear Draco says next to me I pinches his left arm as he jerk his arm away. Flich came to clears us out, he spotted his cat still as a statue believing she is dead. The teachers came to find out what's the commotion about clearing us out except for the trios. Draco wants to see Harry get in trouble but more of getting expel instead grabbing the hem of his rob motion him to leave unless he wants to join them.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets." I asks

"You don't know and here I thought you're a Pureblood." Draco says walking next to me. I roll my eyes.

"Are you going tell or not?" I ask. He smirk at me taking the hint he wouldn't. "You always a tease. I whisper.

* * *

In Transfiguration, Hermione raises her hand after Ron's failure to transform his pet rat into a water goblet. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Says spotting her hand before she could pick another student to give it a try.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the...Chamber of Secrets." Professor McGonagall Headmistress of the Gryffindor stares at Hermione for a few seconds then at the rest of the class. I was too interested in the Chamber of Secrets as well after last night Draco fail to tell me. The classroom was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop.

She sighs as if she doesn't have a choice. "Well, very well." She says. She begins to tell us the origin of the Chamber. "Well, you all know, of course that Hogwarts was founded by four greatest witches and wizards of the age; Godric Gryffindor, Heiga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not." She pauses.

"Three guesses who." Ron whispers quickly to Harry who were seeing behind me. She continues. "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magic learning should be kept within all magic families. In other words Pure-bloods." She walks in the aisle of the room. I turn my head, Draco looking over at me and Hermione's desk. I gave him the don't you dare glare.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend Slytherin has built a hidden chamber in this castle...known as the Chamber of Secrets." She walks back down the aisle to the front of the class as she continues the story. "Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone would be to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by doing so...purge the school of all in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle born." Hermione says as Professor Mcgonagall nods her head.

"Naturally the school has been searched many times. No such Chamber has been found." Before McGonagall resumes Hermione asks another question.

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It said to be home; of a monster." After the Professor Mcgonagall told us the story I got more curious of the legend.

* * *

During the day I was heading to my next class stroking Snow's head while smiling how cute she is. "Scarla!" I turn around, seeing the trio running towards me.

"Where's the fire? You guys ok?" I ask them as they were out of breathe.

"You're a Slytherin, right? Ron asks finally taking his breathe.

I look down at my robe where the Slytherin crest is at and look at the redhead. "Spot on I mean, unless I was sorted into the wrong house or this crest isn't prove enough." I say sarcastically.

"Don't mind him. Do you think can do us a favor? You're the only one who can do it." Hermione says.

"Um...sure. What do you want me to do?" I asks.

The trio look at each other then back at me. I instantly knew that they wanted me to do. "Oh no. No no and no. The way you guys are looking at me, especially you Harry the answer is no." I say and that's final. I turn around ready to take my leave, before I could Harry quickly block my path.

"Please Scarla. I saw you talking to Malfoy last night. He's bound to tell you something and the both of you in the same house." Harry says begging for my help.

"Yeah, but I only ask about the Chamber. He already didn't want to tell me yesterday what makes you think he'll tell me now? If I was going to take to him alone if that's what you want, his minions doesn't leave his side." I explain. "Wait what proof do you have on Draco anyway?" I ask.

"Well we know his parents were sorted into Slytherin." Harry says.

"And the rest of his family were also in Slytherin too plus they all Pure Blood." Hermione says and Ron nods agreeing.

"That is a good point but my father was in Slytherin and my uncle too. Also the Malfoys is well known."

"And this should proof that Malfoy is the Heir of the Slytherin. If we were to get information from him he wouldn't tell us." Ron says and it's true. Draco doesn't like them.

"That's why we need you to do this. He should at least tell you something about the Chamber." Harry says as I look back at him.

I couldn't help but to give in as I sigh, it was like Harry giving me the puppy eyes. How can I say no? "Fine. I'll help you guys out."

"Yes!" The trio says unison hugging me.

"But I doubt he'll tell me anything about the Chamber since he look at me as his rival. I'll talk to him tomorrow." I say and they nod their heads.

In the daytime and Hermione told me how Harry overheard the Professors and Madam Pomfrey about another student was attack.

"Again? You mean to tell me the Chamber has been open before?" I couldn't believe what Hermione was telling me."

"Yes and Ron told us that Lucius Malfoy must have opened it before when he was in school here and he taught Draco how to do it."

"What?! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Draco? Draco Malfoy? No way, he can be a jerk but to attack someone that can't be right." It's true as long I've known him he can't hurt a fly but then again we've haven't talked during the winter and after we gotten our letters.

"I know it's hard to believe but this is the information we've got."

"Yeah it is. I can't imagine him doing something like that, I don't think he have the heart to do it." I says as we head to Potion class.

* * *

Professor Lockhart started a Dueling Club. We were suppose to Potion class but instead we cancel the class cause Professor Lockhart invited Professor Snape to his grand opening.

Lockhart being his usually self trying to impress and charming the students, mostly the girls, as always welcoming and greeting us Dueling.

"This little Dueling Club will train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions." He says praising himself as I cringe and rolling my eyes.

"I rather be in Potion than to be here with his joke." I say softly to myself.

"This will be fun than sitting in class all day Watson." Draco says. I didn't know he heard me say that.

"You only saying that because we got class with Gryffindor and to top it off as a bonus you want to go up against Harry."

"So. I can prove that I'm better than him and this will be the time to start." He says. "Why don't you mind your business."

"Why don't you just accept that I can read you like a book, unless your got something to hide." I say looking at him to see his reaction. I know Draco isnt dumb, he is a Malfoy after all.

Draco's blue eyes look straight into mine. "What are you getting at Watson. You think I got something to hide?" From the tone of his voice he was being suspicious or I'm just making fun of him. I look over at the catwalk as the two Professors face off each other for a demonstration.

"Look Draco we've known each other and we basically grew up together before we've gotten our letters. You should know me by know who I just love to tease you. I whisper only for him to hear. Even though we're not friends anymore only rivals I still concerned him my best friend. He looks away drawing his attention to the Professors and I take it that he understands.

Professor Lockhart was so sure and confident in himself that he can beat Professor Snape. The two professors ready their wands and Lockhart began to count to step. "One, two, three."

"Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape quickly casing the spell sending Lockhart flying. The class were laughing and the were worrying if he's alright.

I did my share of laughter seeing the oh-so-confident Lockhart got beaten by a Potion teacher. I look back at Draco, I told him I feel about the situation, about the Chamber. "I'm just saying. You change a lot during those days.

I couldn't tell him how the trio is suspicious of him being the Heir of the Slytherin and there's a possibility he is the Heir. Given the fact his family was sorted into Slytherin, the attack of another student and Chamber of Secrets has been opened again. Just thinking about more and more I can believe it. Of course I'm worry and concern, I don't believe Draco is one and I just can't picture him attacking the castle.

Lockhart agreed with Professor Snape that he should've teach the students how to block a spell rather than to attack especially if your enemy or opponent is faster than you.

"Weasely's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps? Snap suggest after Professor Lockhart want Ron go against Harry.

"Thanks but no thank. I don't need you to worry about me." Draco left before I can get a saying. He definitely knows something is up. He walks down the catwalk passing Snape and facing Harry.

I could tell he will enjoy this, his usually smirk painted on his face. The two boys raises their wands mimicking the professors in their demonstration.

"0n the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here." Professor Lockhart instructed.

'Too late for that." I thought. Draco already got his mindset on proving himself and to everyone. If he beat Harry Potter he will, for sure be proud and brag about it.

"One, two-." Draco didn't wait for three as he quickly case a spell."

"Everte Statum!" Harry couldn't react on time as the white light hits him causes him to fly back. My only reaction was to cover my mouth in shock. Draco is definitely proud of himself seeing his results as he smiles. Harry quickly got back on his feet as he ready to cast his charm, I know his smile disappears when Harry got up. He wanted to see him to give up or better yet cry.

"Rictusempra!" A bright sliver light hits Draco causes him to fly in the air. I feel bad for them, this turned into something personal and the two young boys willing to take advantage, especially Draco.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart says but the boys ignore him. It was definitely a personal matter.

Professor Snape pulls Draco onto his feet, he didn't hesitate to case another spell. "Serpensortia!" A long black snake was conjure from the top of his wand. He definitely feels accomplished smiling at his result again. Everyone were looking at the snake slither down the catwalk hissing at students.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll get rid of it." Professor Snape says. Lockhart steps in as well trying to be the "hero".

"Allow me." Lockhart says proudly. Flicks his wand saying the wrong spell, sending the snake flying into the air. Lands back it hisses in rage, calling him an idiot. The snake moves towards a student that it's closest to, would be Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff.

After Lockhart failure to get rid of the snake, Snape steps in. Suddenly Harry says something to the raging snake as it look at him in his eyes then turn to Justin. He speaks to the snake again this time it calm down slumping on the floor. Seeing what he did as if came out of a trance.

"What are you playing out?" Says the terrifing Hufflepuff. Snape waves his wand and the snake vanishes into a puff of black smoke then look at Harry shrewd. I, too, have my attention on Harry as well as how he did that and I began to questioning myself about him.

* * *

"You're a Parselmouth?" I say surprise and angry. "Do you know what this means?" Part of me felt used, I was questioning my friendships and second guessing.

Hermione stands between Harry and me. "Scarla. I am shock as you, I didn't know I can speak another language." Harry pleads.

"I finally get it. You Harry Potter is the Heir of the Slytherin." I says pointing at him. I can tell everyone got tense until I crack a smile with a laughter.

"That's not funny." Ron says holding his chest as the others soghs in relief.

"Sorry I couldn't help it but all seriousness, I can tell the two of you already explained to him what's a Parseltongue is." Ron and Hermione nods their heads. "Then you know what this mean? The whole school going to believe you're the Heir and words do travel fast."

"What about you Scarla? Can you speak parseltongue?" Harry asks.

Crossing my arms against my chest shaking my head. "No. It would be cool for a snake to understand you."

* * *

For my birthday my parents gotten me a enchanted journey to write about my days at Hogwarts. Then I got another gift, I look at the tag to only see who it's from but only said to Scarlett but no from. So I assume it was from my parents again. I open the little gift and I gotten a gold bracelet that looks surprisingly expensive, the bracelet got my birthstone, September, in a shape of a diamond with pearls going around in patterns, in between it have my initial of my first name. The end of the S have a swirl going inward. I put on my bracelet having a bit of trouble clipping until I finally got it.

* * *

There was another attack and the professors had no choice but to send letters to theirs parents and close down Hogwarts. I received my letter a letter from my parents wanting me to come home. I contact them using my handheld mirror telling them that I want to for the holiday.

I suspected there were not many people here. Those who stayed were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, The Weasley Twins, and of course Draco and his minions; Cabbe and Goyle and their new member Pansy Parkinson, few students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore had as all sitting in one table. I was sitting next to Hermione but across from Draco, Goyle Cabbe and Pansy. I avoided eye contact with them instead I stare at my plate while eating. It was awkward in the Great Hall, no one wasn't saying anything to each other.

Pansy spots my bracelet. "Wow what a beautiful beautiful. Who gave it to you?" She ask with a smirk. I didn't like how to sarcastically say beautiful.

"None of your business." I says. I didn't look up to tell she quickly didn't like my answer.

"Hmph. Whatever it's not that special anyway, I see more jewelry that is beautiful then that one." She says.

"I'm sorry do I sense jealousy? It's ok to be jealous that you can't have, but you can admire it if you like." Shaking my wrist.

"Jealous of you? I wouldn't wear anything that I don't know who it from...maybe your secret admirer is ugly and probably a half blood or a muggle." She chuckles. "Wait I think I know who, I bet it's Marcus Flint." She starts laughing. "Right Draco?" Draco look up at me and Pansy then looks at the bracelet and doesn't say anything.

"It's the thought that counts and it's not from Flint either. He doesn't even look towards my direction, unless you like him.

"What did you say Watson."

"I'm not going to repeat myself if you didn't hear me the first time Parkinson." I say. Here were fire in her eyes. "Go ahead and try to hex me, you'll be going to get a detention in a heartbeat." Pansy gives up and turns her head.

* * *

Later that night in Slytherin Common Room I sat down on the facing the door catering to Snow. Giving her little massages then petting her reaching out for my cakes on the nightstand, feeling for with no luck I see it's empty. I thought to myself that I must've brought it to my room. Leaving the common room to get my sweets. There's were no rule you can't leave the Great Hall with food, at least it's dessert, I picked up two small chocolate cakes back with me. I know I wasn't going crazy, it's impossible to misplace something like that. I know Snow wouldn't eat it since she always with me then it clicked to me. I march back downstairs to the common room Fiercely angry that Cabbe and Goyle stolen my cakes.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked the fake Cabbe.

"Stomachache." Fake Cabbe said

"You bloody hell right you got a stomachache." I says. "How dare you eat my chocolate cake you greedy little pigs." Harry and Ron whose pretending as Goyle and Cabbe looks at me with confusing expression.

"What are you talking about? We didn't eat your cakes." Fake Goyle says.

"Oh? If you two brainless musclehead didn't then you? The chocolate eating ghost boy?" I sarcastically asks. I grab The Daily Paper, rolls it up and hit both of them in their heads."

"Ow." The Fakes says unison rubbing their heads.

" If any of you touch my sweets." Using the rolled up newspaper pointing at them as I earn them.

"Maybe it's a good thing they ate it, you'll get fat once you get older." Draco says. I spun around hitting him his face with the paper. "Ow." Holding his left cheek.

Sitting the newspaper down on the couch and take my leave without saying a word.

* * *

I heard what had happened and I ran to the hospital wing. Once I arrive there was Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Harry in his quidditch uniform and Ron. I slowly approach the foot of the bed, there is was Hermione laying there like a statue with her arm sticking out. Professor McGonagall face the three us. She was found near the library, along with this. Does this mean anything to either of you?" She asks holding up a small circular mirror. The three of us shake our heads. McGonagall nods her head gravely, leads use out.

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me Hagrid was the one who opened the Chamber before and he's doing it again?" I ask repeating this information Ron and Harry is telling me.

"Yes." The boys unison.

"If what you're telling me is true then don't you think it's wise for the Ministry of Magic to take him away? Of course innocent until proven guilty." I say.

"How can you say that? Hagrid is our friend."

"I'm just stating the facts."

"He did got taken away, that was fifty years ago and he was taken again along with Dumbledore by Lucius Malfoy." Harry explains. "And Hagrid _is_ innocent because he never opened the Chamber because we talked to Aragog last night."

"Yeah. It was a nightmare." Ron says getting the chills down his spine just being reminded how they almost died being chased by five foot spiders. "Follow the spiders he said." I tilt my head in confusion.

"It's a long story." Harry says resuming the conversation. "Then today we found this." Takes out the crinkled paper and handed it to me."

"A Basilisk."

"Yes. Hermione was at the library and found this before you know." Ron explains.

"But this creature is known not to exist let alone being a mythical creature." I say. "If the Basilisk is real and is the one doing all the attackings then-"

"How's it been getting around? Someone would have seen it." Ron finishing my sentence.

"No need, Hermione answer that." Harry points at the bottom right corner of the paper that is written the word pipes.

I don't see why the two of you need my help if you guys already figured it out." I say with a smile.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for Hermione we be stuck." Harry lower his head just the thought of Hermione being the Basilisk's victim.

I place both my hands on Harry and Ron's shoulders reassuring them that Hermione will be ok and She counting on them. Just a moment later Professor Mcgonagall instructing all students must return to their house dormitories and all teachers need to meet on the second floor. I told the boys they need to rest after a long day and figure out the rest of the mystery case.

* * *

Its nighttime and I'm in the girl's bathroom with Moaning Myrtle. She just talks about her everyday undead life. "Who's there?" She says. Harry and Ron enters the room along with Lockhart. I turn around seeing the two boys long with the disgrace wizard. "Hello Harry. What do you want?"

"Just in time. I was going to ask her but." I look over at Lockhart and look back the boys. "What he doing here?" I ask.

"He tried to runaway after Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall asked him, he knew the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is." Ron explains.

And we went over to his office to tell him what we know too." Harry added.

"And the two of you honestly believe he knows the location of the Chamber?" I ask.

"Yes." The boys unison.

I close my eyes, took a deep breath and shaking my head. "You two definitely need me since Hermione is absent. Honestly without me around as a substitute you two will probably get in trouble or worse." I turn back around as Moaning Myrtle giggles.

Harry draws his attention to Myrtle answering her question before.

"Oh, it was dreadful." She says flowing to the cubicle where she died. She tell us the she died and how it all started.

"...So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and...I died."

"Just like that? How?" Harry asks.

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there." She says. She points to the sink as we all looked where she pointed. Harry hurry over, examining the pipes below, next the tile above, waiting silently if he find anything out of the ordinary.

"This is it. This is entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." He says excitingly.

Harry says something in Parseltongue opening the the hidden entrance. Lockhart praise for finding it as he tries to leave but was stopped by Harry and Ron pushes him back.

"Now what good it do? You don't want to do anything rational, not in front of the young lady." Lockhart says. Then they all look at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"What?"

Lockhart grimly looks down at the dark gaping hole. Ron started to lose his patience worrying something going to happen to Ginny, shove him and he toppled headfirst and out of sight waited and finally. "It's really filthy down here."

"All right, lets go." Harry says. Ron went then me.

* * *

"Remember. Any sign of movement close your eyes straight away." Harry introduced. He leads the way down the tunnel. We didn't know how long we were walking until we step on tiny skeletons.

"What's that up ahead?" Ron asks as we all face what he looking at. We all walks over to get a better look.

"That looks like a snake." Professor Lockhart says.

"No kidding genius." I sarcastically say. "Just skin from a snake." I touch the skin as I feel myself getting excited. The three of us were distracted by the site of it and proof of a giant snake. I was fascinated by it, I couldn't help it, just the thought of a giant snake lingering around.

"Bloody hell. Whatever she's This must be twenty get long or more." Ron says. A sudden thud. We turn around seeing Lockhart passed out. Ron went over to check if he's okay but then Lockhart quickly snatches Ron's broken wand and stands up pointing it at us.

This little adventure ends here boys and girl, how I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body."

"That's not how a snake work you loaf, a snake can and will swallow you whole. No offense Ron." I say.

This isn't the time to be correcting people." Ron says.

Lockhart shrugs his shoulders. "Who cares cause I will be the one getting out alive. So you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" Lockhart says. Raising Ron's wand casing a charm. Ron's wand explodes like a bomb, blasting himself knocking him off his feet, thrown backwards hitting the rocky ceiling.

"Scarla!" Harry pulls me away from the falling debris separating from Ron. "Ron are you ok?" He ask.

"I'm ok. This git's not, though. He got blasted by my wand." Ron says behind the wall of rocks.

* * *

After we know that Ron is ok Harry told him that he and I will go find Ginny while Ron will clear a path once we return. Harry and I nods to each other as it time to go. We turn around walking carefully through the tunnel until we reaches an entry that appears to look like a vault. The door was designed with seven snake-shaped locks on them. Harry didn't hesitate using Parseltongue. Each of the seven snakes slither backwards as the eighth snake comes out from the hinge slithers around the door's edge unlocking the door.

"You know, Harry. I'm starting to get jealous of you being a Parselmouth." I say being impress.

Harry chuckles at my complement. "You can have it."

"Gladly once you teach me."

We took our wands out being on guard. A vast Chamber stretches ahead, along the path are decorated with rows of stone serpents facing each other resting in pools of black water. We walks slowly and carefully being aware of our surroundings. Up ahead is a enormous head statue of a bearded man, Salazar Slytherin.

"Harry!" I call out to him. He looks at and follow here I was pointing. There, Ginny Weasley lies unconscious. We runs to her side, her head lolls to one side, her cheeks were white as snow and her hand clutches the black book to her chest. 'This must be the book Harry told me about.' I thought to myself.

"Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up, wake up!" Harry pleads. There was no response. I didn't want to think the worst that we already too late and how we going to tell Ron his little sister is dead and how Ron going to tell his family that they only daughter who just started Hogwarts is gone.

"Harry." I only say his name. I want to tell him just give up it's too late, we was too late. How can I bring myself to say that after he promised his best friend the three of will come back alive. "She so cold. What should we do? She not waking up." That's all I could say.

Harry tries again to wake her up. He didn't want to believe that Ginny is dead too. He have hope she still alive but just cold.

"She won't wake." An unfamiliar male voice says. A young man appears from the shadows wearing a Slytherin robe. We turn our head facing the unknown teen.

"Tom...Tom Riddle? What'd you mean she won't wake? She's not..."

"You know him?" I whisper to Harry still looking at the teen who name is Tom Riddle. I never seen him before but yet he's wearing the Slytherin robe.

"She's still alive. But only just." He says.

Harry ask if he's a ghost as he answers calmly he's a memory preserved in a diary for fifty years. That's explains why I never met him in the common room or classes.

* * *

Tom confessing to everything had happened in months ago. He didn't batted an eye while telling his confession, he explained how she was writing to him about her worries and feelings out and how he grew stronger and powerful from her darkest secrets. Tom proudly say it was Ginny who open the Chamber of Secrets and she was The Who set The Basilisk on the muggle borns and she was the one who wrote threatening messages on the walls. Everything he says points back to Ginny but everything started with Tom and the black diary. Every second goes by Ginny grows colder and more pale.

"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom asks.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time?"

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." He says. I was confuse. What do he mean by that. Tom pulls Harry's wand out and begins to trace it through the air, writing three words, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' then he rearranges them to 'I Am Lord Voldemort'.

I stay quietly in shock. "You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Harry says in surprise.

* * *

Tom faces the statue face as he speaks parseltongue. Suddenly the stone mouth opens. The air around became so tense. There is a rumbling sound, followed by the sound of slithering. The great snake, The Basilisk emerges from the statue's mouth. I have mixed emotions, I was stun, surprise and amaze seeing the sight of the mysterious creature. Now I know the Basilisk isn't a myth.

I stay with Ginny, Harry had a head start of running. I stare face to face with the creature but not it's eyes. I don't know if staring at its eyes can kill you if your a Pureblood. The serpent draws it attention to Tom as he spoken to it in Parseltongue and charges forward. "Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. The Basilisk only obeys me!" Tom shouts.

The Basilisk stops moving I can't what's happening my only guess Harry must have trip. Before the serpent can strike, suddenly Fawkes screeches, soaring towards the snake and circling it head and confusing it. The snake snaps at the red bird furiously when the Fawkes diving its talons deep into the serpent's eyes. The Basilisk hissing in pain, shaking its head as Fawkes flies away.

"No!" In rage "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you." Tom says.

The serpent shaking its head from pain it received, instantly it stops as it hears Harry steps back on the wet ground following Harry's foot step against the water.

* * *

The Chamber is now silent leaving only me, the motionless Ginny and Tom. I stand up for from Ginny side. "Make it stop chasing him right now."

"Why would I do such a thing. Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. Harry will stop you...again."

"Slient! You know nothing!"

"If you don't then I will." I take out my wand and pointing it at him.

"Your spell won't hurt me. I'm merely a fragment of my past self." He says pointing Harry's wand at me. Harry return unhurt. He rush to Ginny and sees she look frighteningly pale. "Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return very much alive.

The Basilisk burst from the water as we quickly turn our heads. "Harry you to kill it, as much I really want it to stay alive and pet it if it wasn't being controlled and probably tame it. I says.

"This isn't the time to start your snake collection, Scarlett."

"Who said anything about collecting. I have you know Potter that snake isn't just a mere snake. That there is a king or queen of all serpent. No one never seen this creature only by name that's why it was labeled as a myth and rumor. Correct if I'm wrong." I explain. "Now hurry and go. You can worry about me later."

Harry grabs the sword from the hat pointing the at him. The Basilisk searching for its pray waiting to hear the sound, he began running towards the statue face and climbs it as he's now face to face with it. Swinging his sword viciously the back up just a bit then strikes only missing by a inch. Harry climb up once more, as the serpent strikes misses, finally reaching the top of the statue's head. It was a now or never, the serpent rises, fangs bared and strikes.

Tom is amuse by the sight, seeing how Harry struggling against the mighty beast. I secretly use my wandless magic to slow down the process, it's not much but it something. Seeing Harry swinging the sword around is like the game Draco and I used to play 'Slay the Dragon'.

"You. What do you think your doing?" I've been figured out. He demands.

"What do you think? I'm slowing it down unless you need glasses. While you were so busy watching your little show you forgot I was here, I never move from this spot sine your attention is Harry." I continue. "You never draw your attention to me not once during this whole ordeal." I smirk as fire grows in his eyes.

"You think you stop me? You little sneak? I am Lord Voldemort will be alive very soon."

"I know someone who likes to brag and I rather be annoyed by that person then hearing it from you."

"I'll just finish you off first right now." Tom wields Harry's wand pointing at me until the Basilisk cries. Harry drives the sword upward, deep into the roof of its mouth. It hisses in pain thrashing madly, stumbles back and falls to the floor then goes still. Tom is disappointed and angry that his percious beast is defeated and dead clenching his jaw. Harry slowly walks over breathing heavily drops the sword as he stumbles.

I look at his arm as started to turn gray, vein visible showing and he held the fang in his hand. "Harry your arm."

Tom is pleased even though the Basilisk didn't finish him off but the poison will. "Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry." He says.

"You lose Tom Riddle." Harry grabs the diary from Ginny's cold hands, opens the book and stabs it with the same tooth that stab Harry's forearm.

* * *

Everything went back to normal it was morning already, Ginny was in the hospital wing for treatment. Ron, Harry and I cover in muck and dry mud my hair is messy and puffy, stands in front Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes perches on a pedestal behind Professor Dumbledore who sits at his desk examining the charred diary. He looks up at silently. All three of us gotten a big lecture for breaking perhaps a dozen school rules and we can get expelled. We apologize each time he speaks.

"Therefore it is only fitting you three receive special awards for services to the school." The three of us smiles at each other and the thought of getting the reward. I believe Ron and Harry deserve it more than me.

"Thank you sir." Ron says.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. I believe we want our gamekeeper back." The Headmaster says hands Ron the papers as he walks him to the door. "Scarlett I never would expected you to get involved."

"Honestly sir either did I. In fact it was Harry and Ron who asks me for my aid due to Hermione absence." I say look at Harry and back to Dumbledore.

"Yes. That is true. The four of you are the first to interact with each other from being in different Houses. I do hope that everyone can get together like the four of you." He says as I nods.

I waited for Harry so we can go see Hermione after a very long episode down in the hidden chamber. I block out their conversation have my eyes wonder around Dumbledore's office until Dumbledore says something about Harry and Slytherin. "Harry Potter a Slytherin? I wonder how that will turn out? Maybe green might suit you." I smile. "Anyway I see you later. I need to get clean and I think that's my last adventure."

"Scarlett, tell me how was it?" Dumbledore asks.

"Thrilling, sir scary but thrilling and the Basilisk..." my face lights up, my eyes sparkles. I caught myself as I was about to brag feeling my face getting red. Dumbledore lightly chuckles.

"It's alright Scarlett. Having love for something isn't something to be embarrass about."

"I know professor. I just so fond of snakes and I think it's because of that green garden snake at my grandmas house." I say. Just thinking about it bring back memories. "I should get going sir." Dumbledore nods.

Suddenly, Mr. Malfoy enters along with a house elf named Dobby, before I took my leave. "Hello ." I greets him. I didn't have to greet my father rival but it was the right thing to do since I grew up to respect my elders.

"Dobby! So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys. Dobby nods, chagrined then looks up his master.

"I'll deal with you later." Look down at him and back to Dumbledore walking towards his desk. "Out of my way Potter." Harry steps back. "So it's true. You returned." He says displease to see the Headmaster. And I took my leave.

* * *

After being clean it felt like send us letter letting us take the whole day off and he send letters to the professor. We didn't get the chance to see Hermione then we ask if we can see Ginny instead. Madam Pomfrey say Ginny was discharged. We all says our thank yous and retirn to our respectful house. I hang out in the common room telling Snow how much I missed her and told her about her adventure, Draco being Draco starting to brag about how he's going to be better than Harry Potter.

Draco asks me about my whereabouts, once the room is empty, since he didn't see me since last night until now, I lied telling him I was sick and stayed in my dorm room all day. I didn't want to lose to him but it was the only way, I know soon enough I'll tell him what really happened.

Day turn to night I thought I was the last person to arrive at the Great Hall, I didn't bother rushing seeing the time the dinner feast has started. As I walk down the stairs minding my business as usual. "Scarlett!" A familiar voice yells my name I instantly looks up at the top of the stairs and there, the brown bushy haired girl.

"Hermione!" I say with excitement I have a big smile on my face. Hermione runs downstairs and embrace me and hug her back. We pull away and all we can do is smile and giggles. "You're back."

"Yes and well." We walks together and enter to the Great Hall.

"Hermione. Welcome back." Headless Nick Says flowing to the entrance of the door.

Thanks, Sir Nicholas"

"Welcome back Sir Nicholas." I say

"Thank you Scarlett." He says then flow by us.

I stay with Hermione as she searching for Harry and Ron. Finally she spots them, smiles and runs forward and embrace Harry. I decided to sit at my table and let them have their moment being a trio again.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I think it's safe to say this is the longest chapter I've done and I finally finished it. While typing this I was debating whether or not to have Scarlett join the adventure with Harry and Ron while Hermione was out of the picture. I know that I don't want her to keep joining all of the trios adventure since this is her point of view but if did join it will be briefly.


End file.
